Healing
by Agreene
Summary: What happens when two people get their hearts broken by the ones they care about? this is the case for Carter and Kelsey. Can they heal each other's pain?


Healing

The aqua base home to the light speed rescue rangers had been busy as usual. Though there is a lot activity throughout the base, the city remained quiet. Queen Bansheera and her evil minions haven't caused much trouble in the last few days. The rangers were thankful for this. Things had been pretty quiet for the rangers themselves. It had been a few days since Chad and Dana were discovered in her bed with only a blanket covering them. Both had gotten drunk the night before and ended up sleeping together. Kelsey and Carter caught them in the bed and was heart broken. They haven't spoken to Dana or Chad since.

Ryan spent most of the day trying to comfort his sister while Joel spent his time being a referee to arguing between Carter and Chad. Carter yelled at Chad saying he knew how he felt about Dana. Chad tried to apologize. He said he and Dana were both wasted. Carter just left wanting to be alone.

Kelsey is getting a drink of water in the cafeteria. She had been crying the last few days because of Chad's deceitful act with her best friend. She never felt such pain. Kelsey loved Chad and couldn't understand how he and Dana could be so reckless. What if she turned up pregnant? Could Chad live with being a father to a child? Especially when he knows that the mother loves someone else. Chad sees her and walks up to her.

"Hey Kels." He said sincerely. She looked up angrily.

"What is it Chad?" She asked with venom in her voice.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" He asked.

"What's there to talk about? You fucked Dana." She said angrily turning to him.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. We were talking and drinking. One thing led to another. We were so messed up that we didn't realize what had happened."

"So that gives you an excuse to do what you did?" Kelsey yelled.

"No. I'm just saying what happened and that I'm sorry. I could never intentionally hurt you or Carter." Chad said pleading with her. Kelsey could see that Chad was sincere but she still didn't believe him.

"Chad, you and Dana didn't think about mine and Carter's feelings when you fucked each other."

"You're right and I'm sorry." Chad pleads with her.

"What do you want from me?" Kelsey asked him.

"I want you to forgive me." Chad said. "I don't want to lose you."

"Just leave me alone." She said then turning and leaving the cafeteria. Chad just watched her feeling sad. He knew he made the mistake of the century and it was possible Kelsey would never forgive him.

------------

Ryan and Joel sat back watching Carter and Dana argue. Both didn't know how to help their friends. Carter was shouting at Dana the hurt in his voice. Dana is crying trying to apologize for him. Both Ryan and Joel shook their heads.

"I can't stand to see them fighting like this." Ryan said frowning.

"Me neither. It's really separated the team." Joel said standing next to him.

"Both Carter and Kelsey are hurt." Ryan said.

"They have a right to be after what Dana and Chad did." Joel said. "They didn't even think about the consequences of their actions. What if Dana came up pregnant? Are they really ready for a child?"

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Chad and Dana know what they did was wrong. I don't think they did it on purpose."

"Yeah." Joel said agreeing. "Do you think Kelsey and Carter will ever forgive them?"

"I don't know but I'm tired of them fighting." Ryan said.

"I second that." Joel said.

--------------

Deciding to get some air, Carter put his jacket on and headed out for the day. He needed to get out of the base. He was way too angry with Dana and Chad. He was hurt. How could they be so stupid and careless as to sleep together not even caring about the consequences of their actions? He shook his head. He had been walking in the park trying to clear his head but no such luck. He heard someone crying near a park bench. He went to see who is was. He slowly made his way towards the crying girl and recognized the girl to be Kelsey Winslow. He knew why she was crying.

"Hey Kels." He said as she turned around. "Mind if I join you?" He asked. She nodded. "You ok."

"No." She said wiping the tears away from her face. "How could they do this to us Carter?" She asked. Carter couldn't answer. She sighed.

"I know you're hurt. So am I." Carter said.

"I so pissed at him and Dana. She's my best friend. How could she be such a whore?" Kelsey said angered. Carter just watched her. He knew how she felt.

"I know what you mean. Chad was suppose to be my friend to and he sleeps with Dana knowing how I feel about her." Carter said shaking his head.

"What am I gonna do? No other guy out there will want me." Kelsey sobbed.

"Kelsey don't say that. You're a beautiful girl." Carter said putting his arm around her.

"Really?"

"Of course. You're hot and there are plenty of guys out there that want you." He said smiling at her. She smiled back.

"I feel a little better."

"Good." Carter said still holding

"So what about you and Dana?" She asked.

"What about us?" Carter asked.

"Are you going to forgive her?"

"I'm not so sure. Besides, no other woman is going to want to date me." Carter said.

"That's not true Carter. There are plenty of girls that like you." Kelsey said smiling. Carter smiled at her.

"Thanks Kels." Carter said smiling at her. Both stared into each other's eyes. Kelsey had always like Carter but wouldn't chase him because of Dana. After what happened between Dana and Chad, Kelsey thought all bets were off. Carter mean while had never really thought of Kelsey more than a friend. Staring into her eyes, he's finally able to see the beauty in her. He understands what Chad sees in her. Carter leaned in and kissed Kelsey's lips. Her lips are soft Carter thought. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue in her mouth. Kelsey moaned running her fingers through his blond hair. Both can feel their arousal rising within them. Carter suddenly pulls away to catch his breathe. He stands up fearing he had enjoyed the kiss way too much. Kelsey looked up at him. She was aroused.

"I'm sorry Carter." She apologized.

"Don't be. It's my fault." Carter said looking away from her. "I should go." He said turning to leave. He thought it would be best if he had left. Had he stayed longer, they would've continued on with what was started. Despite still feeling the stinging pain of betrayal from Chad and Dana, she was pleasantly surprised by Carter's kiss and confused. She knew Carter had real feelings for Dana as she does for Chad but that kiss left her wondering if there's more to it than meets the eye.

---------

Later that evening, the others decided to go out for the night. Chad said he needed a drink and Joel decided to go with him. Ryan took his sister Dana to dinner and a movie with their father captain Mitchell. Joel had convinced Ms. Farewather to join for night out in the town. Carter and Kelsey were the only two left at the base.

Carter sat on his bed unable to stop thinking about the kiss he planted on Kelsey earlier. What had gotten into him? Pain, jealousy, heartache. Maybe this was his way of getting back at Dana. Of course the only difference is that if he and Kelsey were to sleep with each other, they would be completely aware of their actions. Still though, that kiss he shared with Kelsey was hot. It made his dick hard. All the times he had kissed Dana, she never made his dick this hard. Carter smiled thinking about Kelsey as he begins to fantasize about her. He thought she had the cutest pair of eyes he had ever seen. Her curly hair danced on her shoulders and her body. He smiled. Her body is amazing. The girl works out.

"_She's got a great set of tits."_ Carter thinks to himself. _"Her ass is nice and round." _ Carter closes his eyes imagining her plump rump. His groin strains against his jeans. He's got a massive hard on. He quickly opened his eyes. He decided it was time to see Kelsey again. He got up off his bed and left his room. His hard on subsides a little as he is able to walk down the hall to her room. He knew what he was about to do and at the moment didn't care. He hadn't been laid in a long time.

Kelsey was laying on her bed reading a book. She hadn't been able to read the book much due to the fact that she had so much on her mind. Dana and Chad sleeping together, another attack on the city from the evil queen her self. Carter kissing her. She smiled thinking about the kiss Carter planted on her. The kiss brought out a feeling in her that she hasn't experienced in a long time. Lust. She was aroused by Carter's tongue. This isn't the first time she's had these thoughts about him. The only difference is that she would turn those thoughts off considering Dana's feelings for him. Now she didn't care about Dana's feelings. She sat thinking about Carter.

"_He's so cute." _She thought. _"He's got beautiful blue eyes, a muscular upper torso and great hair." _She continued to imagine the red ranger. She could tell he was sporting a big dick. She could see it straining against his pants. Her pussy is twitching. She hadn't been with a man in a while. She was craving it. She was craving Carter.

Carter arrived at her room standing there. He wasn't sure if he should go through with it but he was way too horny to have a conscience. He noticed that the door was adjured. Carter decided to peer in to see what Kelsey was doing. What he saw caught him off guard. Kelsey had her legs open masturbating. She was completely nude. Carter's mouth dropped as he saw Kelsey in her birthday suit. His dick got harder watching her work her finger in her cunt. He decided at that point that he'd had to have her. He slowly made his way into her room. Kelsey did not see him come in until he closed the door. Her eyes opened to her surprise. Carter was standing over her.

"Carter, I didn't hear you come in." She said trying to cover herself up.

"I'm sorry. I knocked but you didn't hear me." He said horny.

"I should clean up." She said getting up. Carter held her back on the bed. She was surprised by this.

"Don't leave." He said still standing over her. "I want you Kelsey." He said the bulge visible in his jeans. Kelsey. Carter leaned over and began kissing her. Kelsey returned the gesture. Carter fondles her petite breasts. Kelsey reaches up and pulls Carter's shirt over his chiseled chest. She immediately goes for his jeans undoing the belt buckle. He continues to fondle her breasts gently grazing her nipples. He she pulls his pants down to his ankles allowing Carter to kick off his shoes and removes his pants completely. Kelsey stares directly at his throbbing 10 inch cock. She begins to massage his cock. Carter is watching her standing in his red boxers. "That feels so good." Carter moaned.

"I wanna see it completely." She said lustfully.

"Go ahead." He said. Kelsey pulls down his boxers exposing his hard cock. Kelsey was amazed at how big his cock is. She licks her lips and slowly wraps her mouth around his cock. "UUUUHHH." Carter moans feeling the warmth of her breath. Kelsey takes in three more inches of his cock. She now has about eight inches of his cock in her mouth. She pulls her mouth away from him while playing with his shaft of his prick. She watches his reaction as Carter moans. She wraps her mouth around his hard cock again. This time she takes all of him in her mouth. "SHIT." Carter moans as Kelsey's head begins to move up and down on the shaft his prick. Carter attempts to run his fingers through her curly locks but takes her head steadying her. He has a full view of his dick in her mouth. Kelsey's pace quickens as she licks and sucks Carter milking him for all he's worth. Carter never envisioned having Kelsey sucking his cock but here he is getting the blow job of the century. He didn't think Kelsey could handle his monster cock but she's doing just fine. "OOOOOOHHHHH SSHHHHIIIITTTT." He groans. His balls swell as his release nears. Kelsey plays with the sensitive area of his balls. This was causing Carter more pleasure as his climax is nearing. "FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKK." He screamed cumming in Kelsey's mouth. She continued sucking him until he was empty.

She slowly pulls away from him. "Wow." Carter says catching his breath. "You were amazing." Kelsey smirked. His dick is limp again.

"Thanks." She said smiling. She leans back on her bed again. Carter positions himself on her bed. Kelsey separates her legs her sex exposed to him. Carter loved the smell of her arousal as she is already wet. He places his face at base of her waiting cunt. Carter takes his tongue and begins gently licking her libia. "UUUUUHHH." Kelsey moans running her fingers through his blond wavy hair. Carter smirks at her reaction and inserts a digit into her pussy while his tongue massages the libia. Kelsey's moans grow louder. Carter sticks a second digit into her driving her absolutely mad. He continues to lick, suck and tease her twat tasting her pre-cum. "UUUUHHHH. CCCCCAAAARRRTTTTTEEERRR. I'm cumming." She moans. "AAAALLLMMMOOOSSSTTTT TTTTHHHEERRREEE." Carter feels his prick hardening again under him. Her walls dampen as her juices begin to seep down out of her into Carter's waiting mouth. "." She moans cumming down her leg and on Carter's lips. He continues to suck lick her wet libia as making sure she was she gets off. He sits up on his knees on her bed watching her breath. Kelsey tries catching her breath smiling at Carter lustfully. "That was intense." She said as Carter licked the juices off his lips. He hadn't realized that Kelsey could taste so good.

"You ready for round two?" He asks her stroking his hard cock.

"Uh-huh." She says. He leans over her guiding his prick to her entrance. Kelsey wraps her arms around his neck. Carter slowly enters. Her pussy is slick from her first orgasm. Both moans. Kelsey wraps her legs around his waste. With six inches already inside of her, Carter thrusts forward earning a groan from Kelsey. Despite her release moments earlier, Kelsey still felt a sharp pain of Carter's big cock.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Don't stop." She says as Carter pulls out of her then plunges himself back into her. He begins to repeat this movement. "YES. FUCK ME." She said groaning taking all 10 inches of Carter inside of her. Carter doesn't hesitate and picks up his pace.

"OOHHH SSSHHHIIIITTT." He groans his thick slick meat terrorizes Kelsey's pussy. He leans over and captures Kelsey's lips onto his as both kissing passionately tasting each other's release. Both continue to groan feeling their climax's approaching. Carter suddenly slows his pace down and stops to Kelsey's dismay. Without warning, turns her over on the bed so he can enter from behind. In switch movement, Carter enters her from behind and begins to punish her twat. Kelsey's groans become screams of pleasure. Carter groans slapping her ass cheeks. This causes her more pleasure. Kelsey's juices continue to leak out onto Carter's cock. He hot hole is torturing him but he plans to make this last a few moments longer. Again he slows down and stops completely. Kelsey is flustered. Carter smirks at her reaction as he has one other position in mind for her. He positions himself on her bed lying flat on his back. Kelsey taking his cue positions herself on top of him. Carter guides her towards his cock. She slowly sits down on it moaning feeling his manhood creep deeper inside her. She plants her hands on his chest and begins to buck her hips. She begins riding his cock. Carter grabs her hips to steady her as Kelsey picks up her pace. "That's it baby ride this dick." Carter moans.

"It feels so good." Kelsey moans moments if not seconds away from her second climax. "Yes. So fucking good." She groans. Carter leans up towards her. He takes one of her tits into his mouth while fondling the other. "UUUUUUUUHHHHH." Kelsey moans louder getting closer and closer to a stronger release.

"SSSSHHHHIIIIIIITTTTT." Carter groans his balls beginning to swell. He leans his head on her shoulders as Kelsey's pace picks up faster, faster.

"FFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK." They both cry out as the came together. They stayed in that position allowing the wave of their second orgasm to pass. Both look into each other's eyes and kisses each other deeply. Neither of them knew where this was going to go but they enjoyed themselves. Kelsey is the first to speak.

"Carter." She said breathing deeply. He stares at her. "What are we going to tell the others?"

"Nothing." Carter said. "They don't need to know about this."

"I like how this feels." She said smiling.

"Me to." Carter said not wanting to let her go. "We have to get up. We don't want them to catch us like this." He said gently lifting Kelsey off of him. She smiled. Carter got up and put his clothes back on.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling at her.

"Ok." Kelsey said watching as Carter left her room closing the door behind him. Kelsey smiled amazed what just happened. She and Carter had sex. She went into the bathroom feeling a bit guilty. Having sex with Carter wasn't bad. It was fucking in credible. It wasn't something she had planned on doing this evening. All she really wanted to do was curl up in her bed with a good book and read. The kiss she shared with Carter earlier was on her mind. Though she felt guilty, she was still mad at Chad for sleeping with Dana. Now she's faced with a dilemma. While her heart was still with Chad, her body was with Carter. She lusted over Carter who could satisfy anyone with his monster cock. It's not like she doesn't care about Carter. She does. It's just that her heart is with…. She really didn't know how to answer that…She got in the shower and stood there letting the water rush over her body. She wasn't sure what Carter was thinking but all she knew was that she was seriously having doubts about her relationship or lack there of with Chad.

Having taken a shower already, Carter couldn't stop thinking about what transpired in Kelsey's room. He has always like Kelsey and it never really dawned on him to be intimate with her. He knew how Chad felt about her not to mention his own feelings for Dana. Dana. What would she say if she knew what they did? She'd probably call them both hypocrites. She'd be right. However he didn't care. Though he and Kelsey are friends, what they shared goes way beyond friendship. They've crossed the line from friends to lovers. Is there more to their friendship than meets the eye?

-------------

Ryan and Joel are eating breakfast at a table with Dana and Chad. All four were talking about what they did last night. Ms. Fareweather joined them at the table.

"So what are we talking about?" Mrs. Fareweather asked.

"We were just discussing what we did last night." Joel said. "I was just telling them about our date last night." Joel bragged. "You know when we cuddled at the movies.

"Oh you mean the same movie where you cried on my shoulder when the little penguin died?" She said as Ryan, Dana, and Chad laughed teasingly.

"I didn't cry. I had something stuck in my eye." Joel defended himself.

"Yeah right." Dana said teasing him. She noticed Chad's face. "Chad what's wrong?"

"I just can't stop thinking about Kelsey." Chad said sadly. Dana frowned.

"I know what you mean. I keep thinking that Carter and Kelsey will never forgive me." She said.

"I know." Chad said. They stopped talking when Carter ended the room. He loaded a tray of food and sat down at a different table. Dana watched him feeling bad. She got up and walked over to him.

"Morning." She said. Carter looked up at her then rolled his eyes. "Carter, are you ever going to forgive me and Chad?" He doesn't respond. "Carter I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or Kelsey.

"You said that already now leave me alone." Carter said angrily. He was still pissed at her for sleeping with Chad and it was no telling how long it would take him to forgive the both of them. He was thinking about her right now. He was too busy thinking about Kelsey. Hurt, Dana turned and walked out of the cafeteria crying. Kelsey had watched the entire scene. She felt the same way about Chad.

Kelsey entered the cafeteria for breakfast. Chad sees her and decides to talk to her. She's putting a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast. She noticed Chad behind her but didn't say a word to him.

"Morning Kelsey." Chad said politely.

"What do you want Chad?" Kelsey asked annoyed.

"I just wanted to say good morning." He responded.

"You said it so good-bye." Kelsey said her back still to him.

"Kelsey, are you ever going to speak to me again?" Chad asked the sincerity in his voice.

"I don't know Chad. I just need to be left alone for a while." Kelsey said angered. "I need my space right now."

"Ok. Know this Kels, no matter what you decide to do, I'll always care for you." Chad said and the turned leaving her standing with her tray in hand. She watched him leave and then shakes her head. Ms. Fareweather, Joel and Ryan watched both scenes and although they can relate to both Carter and Kesley, they realized that Chad and Dana had made a huge mistake. They just hoped that the team wouldn't suffer because of it.

"Morning." Kelsey said to Carter. He looked up smiling.

"Good morning." Carter said watching Kelsey sit down next to him. Both are smiling at each other. Joel noticed this. Ryan went to check in on his sister. "I had a great time last night." She whispered.

"Me to." Carter said smiling at her. "How about we go out tonight?"

"Ok." She said smiling at him.

Joel and Ms. Fareweather watched their encounter and wondered if maybe Carter are already moving on with their lives and if they are moving on with each other. What is to happen once Chad and Dana find out?

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!

_Note: At first this story was going to be short and sweet. However, I changed my mind. What Carter and Kelsey did was considered revenge sex. The difference is that Carter and Kelsey weren't drunk. I guest the question is do Carter and Kelsey have real feelings for each other or was it just to get back at Dana and Chad? There will be at least four more chapters to this story. Stay tuned. _


End file.
